


毛茸茸番外

by gk2



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gk2/pseuds/gk2





	毛茸茸番外

“士，来做吧。”  
裹着床单，踩着床垫，海东笑眯眯的建议道，狐狸尾巴一摇一摇的。  
“你又在发什么疯，发情了？”  
门矢士在桌边整理照片，一个眼神也欠奉。  
“阿士好色——”  
拖着长调子，尾音欠揍，海东调侃着，还伸长爪子指指点点的去戳门矢士后背。  
不堪其扰的门矢士终于转头看他，一脸不爽，猫耳压的平平的。  
于是海东就上去哄人了。他哄人的办法就是拉开床单，一脸真拿你没办法的宠溺笑，然后把门矢士整个人裹进怀里，还抱的死紧。门矢士宁死不从，大夏天的热死人了，真当他跟海东一样肾虚吗——裹那么紧不就是怕冷吗，肾虚没跑了。  
门矢士伸手抵住扑上来的犬科动物，威胁般的扣着人脖颈，轻点颈侧的动脉。海东狐耳抖动，脸上带着笑，故意伸了下巴让某人好好摸个够。手下轻盈的滑进门矢士睡衣的下摆——夏蜜瓜给买的小黄鸭睡衣，衬得世界破坏者的黑脸越发可爱——指尖划过腰侧，轻点脊背，一路向下。  
门矢士撕被单的手上青筋直跳。  
趁着他一手推人一手扯被单的功夫，海东趁乱撸了一把门矢士的尾巴尖，顺滑的手感让海东留恋的搓了搓指腹。门矢士一个激灵，腿软了半截，条件反射的一挣，把海东掀翻了。  
床单散落，海东摊在床上呲牙咧嘴，他撞到床脚了，睡衣在拉扯间半散不散的挂着身上。门矢士抱胸，居高临下的看着他，勾起一个嘲讽的笑。  
海东对上他的视线，若无其事的扒掉了自己的睡衣，让自己整个胸膛裸露出来，伸手去拉门矢士，口中振振有词。  
“在诅咒解开前，做一次，会很有趣吧。”  
门矢士甩开他的手，不屑的冷哼一声。  
“无聊。”  
这是拒绝的意思了。不过海东大树向来我行我素。他眼珠一转，双手变爪，直扑上去！  
刺啦——门矢士的睡衣光荣报废了。一只只圆润的小黄鸭都变成一条一条，散落空中。  
门矢士青筋一跳，怒气让他一把按倒海东，压下身，俯视他，冷冷道：“就这么欠操？”  
海东尾巴一卷，缠上门矢士腰，故作无辜的眨眼，道：“不是阿士说我发情了吗？阿士要负起责任来。”他还理直气壮的挺胸，发现蹭不到人，尾巴一用力直接把人拉过来。  
肌肤相贴，温热感传来，身下人死死盯着自己，一副誓不罢休的样子。门矢士无可奈何，只得同意了。  
“希望你不要后悔。”  
一个个字像是从牙缝里蹦出来，门矢士故意把他翻了过去，用力压下海东的反抗挣扎，门矢士知道海东最讨厌后入式，于是他偏偏要用这个姿势。手掌变作猫爪，尖利的指甲弹出，恶意满满的探向海东健在的睡裤。  
海东大树正死命扭过脖子想看清身后人，不舒服的皱着眉。他确实非常讨厌这个姿势，完全没法看见门矢士因他染上情欲的表情。突然，他感到臀部一凉，有什么尖锐的东西危险的擦过皮肤。几乎是瞬间，海东就明白发生了什么……连这种事都以牙还牙，阿士还真是可爱。海东不禁闷笑几声，低低的笑声被他捂在床单里。要是把阿士惹到恼羞成怒就糟糕了。  
门矢士感觉掌下肌肉抖了几下，他可不信就这种程度，海东能吓到颤抖，八成是在偷笑。  
幼稚，门矢士虚起眼。  
海东又伸手过来握住了门矢士的阴茎，粗糙的质感让他顿了顿，但还是坚定的一手掰开自己的臀瓣，一手握着还未勃起的阴茎，直直往自己后穴插了进去。  
里面又湿又滑，明显是好好润滑过了，阴茎顺畅的滑了进去，被好好的容纳。习惯被欺负的软肉热情的迎上来，讨好的按摩。阴茎舒服得慢慢涨大。  
“……啊啊、啊……”  
海东低低的叫着，难耐的拧着眉，浑身一抖——门矢士按住了他敏感的腰侧。他忍不住扭头看，却只能看见门矢士甩来甩去的猫尾。  
下一秒，剧烈的疼痛传来，本来还在流水的阴茎萎靡了下来，海东咬住了床单。  
猫科动物的阴茎跟人类的差别巨大，最为致命的就是其上的倒刺。随着体内阴茎的勃起，那些服帖的小刺都逐渐竖起，刮擦过肠道脆弱的黏膜，深深的，扎进了柔嫩的肠肉……仿佛一场酷刑。密密麻麻的，尖锐的痛楚连成一片，绞得腹部要被撕裂一般，狐尾痉挛着，不甘愿的松开，无力的垂落下来。  
海东几乎是瞬间就出了一身冷汗，虽然已经做好心理准备，但现实永远超乎想象。他眼前发黑，密集的小黑点在视网膜上飞舞，暖色的卧室被黑暗割裂，坠落般的失重感传来，犬齿咬破了床单，摩擦在一起。  
“唔唔、唔……唔唔！”  
海东抖着，嘴里也不成声调，因为忍耐的缘故，每一声呻吟都拉的很长，湿润黏糊，绵绵的尾音被他吞回咽喉，刺激性泪水滑落进嘴角。  
门矢士没有动，他有些迟疑的观察着海东，不明白他是痛是爽。门矢士反正很爽就是了，倒刺扎进肠道，死死勾住了湿热的肠肉，阴茎被裹的比任何时候都紧，异样的快感电流从尾椎骨炸到尾巴尖。门矢士当然清楚自己阴茎的变化，这也是他一开始拒绝海东求欢的原因，不过海东本人都不在意，他也就无所谓了。  
这些都是他自找的。  
这些都是我自找的。  
笑容浮现在海东苍白的脸上，浅淡而虚幻。在这短短的时间里，海东湿的像是从水里捞出来的，湿哒哒的头发贴在颈侧，黏腻得不舒服。  
海东就是故意的，明知兽化的阴茎会有怎样恐怖的变化，还是缠着门矢士不放手。至于原因……  
温暖的手掌贴上他瘦得见骨的脊背，安抚性的轻抚着。力道很轻，像是小猫爪子轻快的踩着脊背一溜烟的跑没影了。  
海东真心实意的露出笑容。用一些可以忍受的疼痛换得恋人难得的温柔，这笔买卖总是稳赚不赔。海东从没有对疼痛上瘾，他只对门矢士给予的疼痛上瘾。  
门矢士对海东所想不知不觉，他正关注着眼前颤抖的脊背，削瘦的肩胛骨轻盈的起伏着，像振翅的蝴蝶，掌下的肌肉紧绷，暗示着这具身体的主人忍耐着怎样的疼痛。  
也许海东下一秒就要到达极限了吧？  
门矢士犹疑的探手，安抚的抚摸着身下人的脊背。海东的皮肤很白，是一种常年见不得光的病态的苍白，衬着其上的伤疤狰狞异常。交错的伤痕咬穿了这具肉体，其中有哪些来自门矢士，他本人也分辨不出。  
手掌下的肌肉逐渐放松。  
门矢士于是掐紧海东的腰侧，大力抽插起来。虽然用力，但是速度并不快，倒刺们勾着肠肉，带来巨大的阻碍。阴茎一寸寸的移动着，倒刺被拉扯，连带着阴茎内里的肌肉也运动起来。异类的快感层叠，门矢士喘息着，难耐的顶弄起来，往熟悉的内里钻去。手下力道逐渐失控，昏暗的光线里，门矢士的瞳孔因兴奋竖成一条缝。  
海东却是眼前发昏，柔嫩的肠肉被强硬的生拉硬拽，钝痛绵长持久。门矢士往里入，肠肉像是被一刀刀割裂；门矢士往外，软肉被拉扯着似要脱离穴口。每当海东觉得他就要被彻底毁坏，下一秒却是发现自己还在人间。异样的恐惧让海东头皮发麻，偏偏此时门矢士顶上了他的敏感点。  
G点被戳刺的快感本应熟悉，混杂起疼痛就变得那么陌生，激得海东弹跳几下，被门矢士按回，委顿的下身也终于抬头，流着水，随着身后人的动作摩擦着床单。床单已经堵不住挤满的呻吟，海东舌尖顶住上颚，破碎的叫喊漏出来。  
“啊！不……唔啊啊、慢呜……不、不嗯啊啊——”  
不成字句。  
门矢士无视了海东的叫喊，现在才喊停已经太晚了。  
他倨傲的看着身下的猎物，坚定而残酷的动作不停。密集而持久的刺激快感，让门矢士的兽性本能逐渐苏醒，海东的痉挛和无意识的推拒令他烦躁，尖利的犬齿冒出，他一口咬住了海东的后颈，整个人死死的压住身下的雌兽，尾尖勾起。一丝淡淡的血腥味在唇齿间扩散，被刺激到的门矢士双手变化成猫掌，按在海东的肩膀，爪尖弹出，雌兽扭动的动作像是把自己的肉体撞上利爪，几道血痕就这么浮现。  
被叼住后颈肉的感觉难以形容，海东突然间就失去了全身力气，软成了一滩水，任人施为。  
门矢士也就晕乎了一会儿，清醒过来就对现状不够满意。  
他松开口，将人翻了回来。  
倒刺在肠道内整整刮过一圈，海东窒息一瞬，大口喘息着，无力的张着腿，躺在床上，抖得不成样子，动作间有血丝混在透明的肠液从穴口流出，打湿了床单。  
海东早就满脸是泪，眼神失焦，唇色苍白，像是被暴雨打湿的小狗，无措的从下望着他。  
真惨，门矢士垂眸。  
双唇贴在一起，门矢士难得主动吻上他。海东爱恋的目光一下子追过来，柔顺的张开嘴，平时热情的软肉怏怏，吃力的贴上来，裹缠的力气也没有了。门矢士的舌霸道的闯进来，巡视领地般游曳，漫不经心的舔过敏感的上颚。  
海东的双眼又变得湿漉漉的了。他挺着胸，尽力往门矢士身上蹭去，硬挺的乳尖划过肌肤，瘙痒难耐。  
和紧贴的上半身一样，二人的下身也紧紧结合着。粗大而带着狰狞倒刺的阴茎进出着殷红的后穴，海东也配合着门矢士的动作晃动着臀部，收缩着穴口，一股股淫液失禁般的滴落。狐尾也被爱人揪住，粗暴的揉弄着。  
海东软了腰，眼圈发红，双手搂着门矢士的腰，晃着屁股。门矢士不亲他了，他便探头伸长了舌，小狗舔毛一样用舌尖舔着恋人耳廓细密的绒毛，门矢士抖了抖耳朵，躲开了，于是他半是埋怨半是亲昵的轻轻噬咬耳朵的软骨，间或舔着耳内侧。门矢士的猫耳被这股灼热的温度激得轻轻战栗，暖意透过肌肤。  
海东伸手向下，捉住了门矢士的猫尾，他动作没有门矢士粗暴，轻柔的圈住软软一根，从尾根一直撸到头，门矢士的尾椎骨都酥了。  
阴茎竟又涨大几分。  
海东一滞，手中柔软的触感帮他压下了痛呼，出口的还是甜腻的呻吟，是讨好的叫床声。  
被夹在二人中间，冷落许久，海东的阴茎也自顾自的开始膨胀，无处可用的阴茎骨寂寞的在空气中变大，什么也没有锁住。  
门矢士掐着他的臀肉，深深的埋了进去，射了出来。  
滚烫的精液浇在海东的敏感点上，就像爆炸一样眼前都是白茫茫一片。海东没有反应过来，张着嘴，脖颈扬起，下身淅淅沥沥的涌着水，穴肉紧缩着，按压着门矢士的阴茎。狐尾绞住了门矢士的手臂。  
海东就这样套在门矢士的阴茎上，不自觉的啜泣着，发着抖。他的阴茎还是硬邦邦胀大的一根，缓慢的流着乳白色的精液。  
慵懒的不应期，门矢士漫不经心的缓慢抽动着，如平常一般的暖枪动作却带来不一样的快感，倒刺们已经倒伏下去了，空出的空间被食髓知味的软肉重新挤满，穴肉蠕动着，像一张张热情的小嘴吮吸着阴茎。  
门矢士勉为其难的撇了眼瘫软的海东。他已经完全沉浸在射精的快感了，不，这并不能称为射，只是单纯的漏精。海东眼神空洞，嘴里含混着呻吟，整个人被拆散架一样软软的铺开在床上。  
门矢士决定帮帮他，他可是个有爱心的好男人。  
于是，门矢士就往海东的敏感点大力戳刺，力道之大似乎是想把那处捅穿，一顶一顶的，催促着，好帮海东满溢的淫液漏得快点。  
海东的瞳孔紧缩，他打了个哆嗦，窒息般的嗬嗬声从口中漏出——他快要在欲海里溺毙了。  
本来，他的阴茎早就不能一次性射出，此时也大概不算在不应期，前方的快感还在积累，后穴里的已经奋起直追。太过了，太超过了。  
海东的脸因快乐扭曲。  
他从来不掩饰自己在做爱时会有多爽，就像是许愿被满足的小孩，手舞足蹈。他的胸口破了一个大洞，不需要别人的同情，因为这正是他自己的欲望之兽咬出来的。阴雨天的大风会刮过洞口，寒气侵透肺脏，好冷。他想要塞住大洞，但是没有用，那些被传得神乎其神的宝物都没有用，全都，漏出来了，一个不剩。不过没关系，现在他已经找到了，和那个洞完美契合的宝物。一个热烘烘的，珍贵的宝物，好好的塞在自己身体里呢。  
海东抬眸，只要是看着眼前这张脸，熟悉的热度立刻就从身体深处涌出，他的脸颊开始泛红，双眸湿的能滴出水来。  
“士……啊啊！”  
他高潮了，虽然是用后面。  
后穴绞紧，被深处喷出的一股水流直接浇到龟头上，门矢士又硬了。  
最后结束的时候，门矢士拔出阴茎，海东的穴肉都被倒刺拉出了一小截。门矢士去洗澡了。  
海东躺在床上，掰开自己没知觉的腿，摸到了那一小节。仅仅只是触碰，海东就已经抖得像触电一样。不是痛，是一种特别奇怪的感觉，就像是被人穿透胸膛，捏住了搏动的心脏。海东当机立断，狠狠一戳，那掉出来的部分被一次性捅了回去。那一瞬间像是人生都断了片，等他醒过来的时候，自己已经蹬着腿，翻倒在床下了。  
海东也没有昏迷多久，浴室的水声还淅淅沥沥的。  
他拖着酸软的腿，推开浴室门，直接把自己摔进了浴缸里。洗澡水还没来的及没过嘴，就被人抬住了头。  
“喂喂，你是想把自己淹死吗？”  
门矢士脸凑的很近，嫌弃的表情那么鲜活。他弯着腰，一手还拿着淋蓬没来的及放。  
海东觉得胳膊上的猫抓痕突然痒了起来。


End file.
